Descendants second generation
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: Meet the children of the descendants, Carter, Jaclyn, Jace, Evelyn, Malory, Harper, Gavin, Cameron, and Conner. Let the story begin!
1. chapter 1

**In this story you'll meet the childeren of the descendants. I do not own there parents but I do, however, own there childeren.**

 **OooooooooO**

Doug pulled into the parking lot of Auradon prep. Waiting for them was Ben, Mal, there daughter Malory, Carlos, Jane, and there son Carter. Evie and Evelyn got out of the car to greet them.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep Evelyn!" said Ben happily. "Good to see you guys again."

"Hi Ben hi Mal." greeted Evie.

"Hiii Carter!!" said Evelyn, flirtyusly curling her hair as she stepped up to Carter DeVil.

Carter gave her a grossed out look then took a step towards his mother. Evelyn steps back, disappointed and her mother sets a hand on her shoulder. A second car pulls up and Jay and Lonnie stepped out followed by the twins Jaclyn and Jace.

"Alright now that everyone is here let's take you kids to your dorms." said Ben.

The 14 year olds followed Ben and Mal to there dorms.

"Malory and Evelyn, you'll be roommates, Jaclyn your roommate is new and will be arriving this afternoon, and Jace and Carter your roommates. We'll be getting 5 new students this year. 4 from the isle and 1 from Corona. Reyna is Rapunzel's granddaughter." Ben explained.

"And who are the people from the isle?" asked Jace.

"The daughter of Uma and Harry, Son of Gil, and the sons of CJ." said Ben. "Jaclyn your roommate is Harper daughter of Uma and Harry."

Jaclyn shot a worried glance at Malory and Evelyn as they walked into the castle.

 _This should be and interesting year._ She thought as they headed to there dorms.

 **OooooooooO**

 **I hope you enjoyed it so far. I've really been looking forward to writing this story and I really hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harper entered her Grandmothers restaurant putting her sword in the barrel. She saw Gavin, Conner and Cameron sitting at a corner table eating and talking about there current situation. She walked over and sat down in the chair across from Conner.

"Aye." she greeted them with a quick nod of her head.

"Hey." said Gavin, stuffing a piece of half moldy bacon in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes at him. Like his dad Gavin was an idiot at times.

Conner turned to face her. "So are ya ready to leave?" her cousin asked her.

"I'll never be ready to leave for Auradon. I'm betting pirates aren't there favorite folk." she said rolling her eyes again.

"The idea of prancing around with prissy pink princesses and 'perfect' princes makes me nauseous." said Cameron gagging at the thought.

"How are we gonna leave the ship. I mean I'm the captain Conners the first mate and you guys are my most trusted crew members. And I mean I don't want to fire my crew. I guess I could see if Mom and Dad could take care of her wilst we're gone."

Uma appeared next to her daughter, sliding a tray full of food in front of her. Harper looked up at her mom then down at her tray.

"Even I've gotta admit that I'm excited to try real food for once." said Conner, prodding at his eggs.

"I've gotta agree." said Cameron looking down at his food.

"I think the food here is fine!" said Gavin shoving somemore in his mouth.

"Ugh go back to sleep Gavin." Harper retorted.

"Hmm?" he looked up at her bacon hanging out of his mouth and a questioning look on his face.

"I for one, hate bacon." Harper said, picking up a piece of bacon from her plate and tossing it behind her.

The bacon landed on a young girls plate and the girl turned to look at her. Harper gave her menacing look and the girl squeaked and turned around. One thing Harper loved about being the daughter of two of the most feared pirates on the isle was that people did what she wanted without hesitation.

Just then the heard a horn and gasps coming from outside. The four grapped there bag and stood up. They gave the place one last look around before exiting.

Harry walked into the square and crowds parted as he headed towards his daughter.

"Today ye ride with the tide little one." he said strentching his arms out wide in greeting to his daughter.

"Goodbye dad." said Harper patting his chest.

She turned to her mom who tipped her hat and said, later captain. Harper turned to her three friends and they got into the limo.

The limo crossed the magic barrier and soon they arrived in Auradon prep. There was a crowd of students waiting to greet them. Harper got out of the limo and took in the scene before her before stepping aside to let the rest of her friends out. Gavin stumbled out last and tried to adjust himself as he had almost fallen flat on his face.

"Welcome to Auradon prep." said a young woman with long brown hair. "I'm Jane. Fairy Godmothers daughter. I'm the headmistress here at Auradon prep."

Jane stepped aside to let a group of student about there age introduce themselves.

"I'm Malory, daughter of Queen Mal and King Ben." said a caramel blond haired girl.

"I'm Evelyn. Daughter of princess Evie and Doug." said a girl with blue tipped blond hair.

"I'm Jaclyn and this is my twin brother Jace. We're the kids of Lonnie and Jay." said a girl with long brown hair. Standing next to her was a boy with short brown hair.

"I'm Carter, son of Carlos and Jane." said a boy with short curly brown hair.

Harper had to admit, Carter was kinda cute.

"I'm Harper, daughter of Harry and Uma. This is Gavin son of Gil, and Conner and Cameron, sons of CJ." said Harper.

Malory stepped forward once more. "Look I know are parents had there differences." she said motion around to the group of teenagers. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

"Soon to be queen." Carter told Harper.

"Ah that explains it." said Harper calmly.

Malory shot Carter an annoyed glance. And Evelyn stepped forward also.

"Maybe we should just get one with the tour." she suggested.

"Great idea." said Conner eyeing up Evelyn.

Evelyn flashed him a dazzling smile and Conner winked back at her. Malory began her tour and everyone followed except Harper, and Conner and Evelyn who were making googly eyes at each other. Harper rolled her eyes.

"Oh come one ye lovesick goon." she said gripping her cousin by the wrist and tugging him with a her as he stumbled along behind her.

 **Later that day**

After the tour was over Malory and Evelyn returned to there room. Evelyn seemed more dreamy then usually. She would sigh and have to hold onto something to regain her balance whenever she saw Conner.

"So. Conner Hook huh?" Malory asked Evelyn once safely in there dorm.

"What? No me and Conner would never work. I mean Conner's a pirate." she said falling into her bed. "Oh who am I kidding. Of course I like him! I mean he's absolutely adorable!"

"You know his brother Cameron looks exactly the same right?" reasoned Malory.

"Yeah Conners just got something about him that I love."

"Is it the name?" asked Malory. "I mean girls tend to like Conners."

Evelyn shot up on her bed.

"I wonder if he'll ask me to the end of the year dance." she said smiling.

"I wonder how he's only been here for 30 minutes and your already getting ideas." Malory retorted.

Evelyn scowled at her then flipped on her bed letting out another sigh.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**


End file.
